Solitude
by Alhena Kaus
Summary: Erik Lensherr songe un instant à ce que penseraient ses ennemis en le voyant, pantalons retroussés, pieds plongés dans l'eau fraîche.


**Titre**: Solitude

**Personnages**: Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier

**Disclaimer**: Les X-Men et leurs ennemis/alliés/famille/connaissances appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Note**: Alors que je m'escrimais à écrire une suite à mes autres fandoms, ce n'est pas Magneto que je m'attendais à voir apparaître assis sur un rocher. Mais comme il était bien décidé à rester...

* * *

**Solitude**

Une rivière grondante, des éclats de soleil tissant des fils d'or à travers les feuilles, le pépiement des oiseaux, l'odeur sucrée de la terre.

S'il devait un jour demander une femme en mariage cela serait dans un endroit comme celui-ci: aucun humain, rien d'autre que de la pierre et des arbres.

Un écrin de verdure, un havre de paix, un paradis inviolé.

Un pan de sa cape - négligemment jetée sur un rocher - glisse avec paresse sur l'onde bouillonnante ses chaussures sont posées quelques pas plus loin, de même que ses chaussettes. Son casque, abandonné dans un repli de mousse humide renvoie un faisceau aveuglant dans lequel dansent une nuée de moustiques.

Erik Lehnsherr se demande un instant ce que penseraient ses ennemis en le voyant, pantalons retroussés, pieds plongés dans l'eau fraîche.

Reconnaîtraient-il le traqueur impitoyable qu'il met tant de soin à être depuis deux décennies ?

Qu'importe.

L'habitation la plus proche – une ferme en ruine - est à dix-huit kilomètres, et s'il ne peut faire disparaître les points scintillants que créent les clous de la charpente dans son esprit, il peut néanmoins les ignorer.

Voilà pourquoi il est là, seul dans cette gorge abandonnée, où il n'a pas à être Magneto. Pour le silence bourdonnant de mille vies fragiles. Pour l'absence de métal réclamant son attention.

Pour _penser_.

La guerre qu'il craignait a été évitée. Mystique n'a pas été capturée : avec un peu de chance, les Sentinelles ne verront jamais le jour. Et malgré cela, il ne parvient pas imaginer un monde où il serait heureux de vivre.

Les camps lui ont appris que la haine et l'ignorance ne sont jamais éteints. Combien d'années avant qu'un autre Shaw, un autre Trask ne se lève ? Combien d'années avant que les siens puissent cesser de se cacher ?

Il soupire et offre son visage aux derniers rayons du soir automnal.

Oui, songe-t-il, s'il avait dû demander Charles en mariage, cela aurait été dans un endroit comme celui-là.

"Epouser Charles".

Il s'attend à rire de lui-même, de cette idée stupide qui vient de le traverser.

A la place, il ne sent que son cœur qui se serre au fond de sa poitrine.

Charles, son ami, son frère de bataille.

Son soleil.

Son éclaircie au milieu des nuages de sa vie.

Pendant quelques semaines, il s'était pris à espérer que la chasse s'arrête. Qu'il puisse enterrer une existence entière consacrée à la destruction et aux ténèbres et simplement oublier.

Mais le passé n'aime pas qu'on l'oublie.

* . * . *

Il n'épousera jamais Charles.

Parce que c'est un homme – encore une fois, il n'a pas besoin de faire entrer les mutants dans l'équation pour prouver que les humains sont intolérants.

Parce qu'il est à l'autre bout du monde, loin des gens qu'il connaît, sur un vieux continent qu'il aime et hait avec tout autant d'intensité – et que Charles n'est pas là pour murmurer des encouragements à son oreille.

Parce qu'il l'a déçu et trahi. Deux fois. Une réconciliation aurait peut-être été possible après le désastre de Cuba. S'il avait fait le premier pas. Et s'il n'avait pas terminé en prison pendant dix ans.

Mais avec Trask… il sait qu'aucun pardon ne lui sera accordé. Même de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi _impossiblement_ optimiste que le télépathe.

Erik a été seul toute sa vie. Face à ses bourreaux, face aux humains alors qu'il se croyait unique, dans sa cellule blanche… L'isolement n'est pas une fatalité : il l'a maîtrisé et plié à son avantage depuis très longtemps. Mieux vaut la compagnie de son cerveau à celle de ces primates dont l'espèce est vouée à s'éteindre.

Et pourtant...

Cette autre cellule – blanche encore. Un labyrinthe de plastique mort.

Ce vieil homme assis dans un square désert, fixant d'un œil vide un échiquier où aucune main ne se pose…

Ces images de lui-même qui lui viennent depuis sa rencontre avec un mutant venu d'un autre temps. Est-ce là le futur qu'il souhaite ? La supériorité des siens sur les hommes est indéniable, et il s'accrochera farouchement à cette opinion jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… mais que seront ceux-ci sans la présence lumineuse de Charles ?

S'il devait le demander en mariage, ce serait dans un endroit comme celui-ci, un lieu entre rage et sérénité, ils seraient seuls, tous les deux, partis pour une promenade, et la bague serait un poids réconfortant dans sa poche, la promesse d'un avenir, et il se tournerait vers son compagnon, et bafouillerait sans doute, et puis Charles éclaterait de rire et dirait _oui _et…

Il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser physiquement ses illusions dérisoires.

Il n'épousera jamais Charles.

Ses ongles déchirent le sol, le jour décroit et il frissonne soudain. D'un geste fatigué, il ramasse un caillou qu'il jette et regarde disparaître sous les reflets mouvants.

_Reviens_.

Alerté, il regarde autour de lui mais l'appel n'est pas fait de mots. C'est l'ombre timide d'un effleurement aux frontières de sa conscience.

_Erik. Reviens._

* . * . *

Lorsqu'il arrive à la grille du manoir, Charles est là. En chaise roulante, l'air épuisé, mais là.

Pendant un instant glacial, Erik est certain que l'autre ne le laissera pas entrer, que le bruissement du vent lui a joué un mauvais tour. Puis le télépathe sourit et le monde se remet soudain à tourner.

- Je suis désolé, c'est un projet qui risque de prendre du temps. Je crains que l'Etat de New-York ne nous y autorise qu'autour de 2011.

Erik hausse un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Charles rit et Erik cesse de chercher à comprendre, bien trop distrait par la vague d'affection, de soulagement et de tendresse qui l'envahit.

Lorsqu'il referme le portail d'un geste du poignet, il n'a aucun regard en arrière.


End file.
